Freddy's Dark secret
by Kitty-Guardian Dorothy
Summary: Freddy has a dark secret after his mother is killed.He is normal Freddy during the day and 'Toratsume' hero of Seatle at night.Sam starts to notice how her secret love acts but what happens when she meets the dark side of Fredward Benson?Rated T for now
1. Prologue

**Me: I decided to do an icarly fic this time; I was reading an icarly fic about Freddy and Sam while listening to "Hero" by nickelback. **

* * *

Freddy stared at Seattle with his empty gaze at the top of the apartment building, blood covered his hands, tears running down his face.

In the ally lay his mother, dead in a puddle of blood, some gang had killed her, she was the only one who ever loved him or even cared. He was in love with Carly, or at least he used to, it was only a short crush, he had always loved Sam before he did Carly and pretended that he hated Sam, Carly didn't love or care for him, it was all sympathy because he used to be the lonely kid with no friends, Sam hated him, his father abandoned him and his mother, but he knew for a fact that Spencer cared for him, they were like brothers.

He was alone, the last left in his family, he had no one, he turned on his ipod his eyes widened at the song that played, it was "H**ero" **by nickelback, it was old but he listened.

_I am so high I can hear heaven _

_I am so high I can hear heaven_

_Oh but heaven, no heaven _

_Don't hear meeeeeeeeeeeee_

That was how he felt, he swore he could hear the voices of the dead, pleading him, begging him to join them, others urging him to live, he swore his mom was begging him to live a full life, "I will" but he didn't believe they heard him.

_And they say that a hero could save us! _

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait _

His eyes widened, the world was ending, global warming was going to kill the planet, many could only pray that it wouldn't happen, someone needed to step up and save the planet, but gangs and gangsters only cared for themselves and killed other people. Freddy was only there to stand and watch but no more, he was going to step up and finally do something.

_I'll hold on to the wings of an eagle _

_Watch as we all fly away _

_Someone told me love would all save us _

_But how could that be _

_Look what love gave us! _

_A world filled with killing _

_And blood spilling_

_That world never came……._

So true; many said love would concur all, but his mother loved his father, when he learned she was gonna have Freddy he high-tailed away, if his mother have had her old flame maybe she would be alive still. She had just came back from a lace were woman went when they had children with no husband to help them, when they gangsters had killed them.

_And they say that a hero could save us _

_I'm not gonna stand her and wait!_

_I'll hold on to the wings of an eagle _

_Watch as we all fly away! _

With no regrets Freddy jumped off the building, many stories down, headfirst, he closed his eyes while he still descended down, he was engulfed a light, his form changed.

His gray t-shirt and tan jeans turned in a pair of leather trousers, a blood colored t-shirt, a black trench-coat to go over it, his skin changed to were it had no pigment whatsoever, his chess-nut brown hair turned dazzling dark-silver, his hazel colored eyes went dark-purple, sharper with bold, dark outline around them, and curved-v like stripe that was an inch long was under his left eyes, and a pair of feathery, silver-white, angle wings sprang from his back. Out of his tail-bone stuck out a long, dark-silver tabby striped cat tail, silver-tabby cat ears the same color popped out of his head and whiskers appeared on his pale white face.

He landed on his feet like all cats, his trench coat billowed in the wind, his now sharp eyes were wild and dark, a smirk on his now pale face, and he sneered "Revenge time!"

He dashed far into the ally, his wings twitched, when he hit a dead end, he stuck his pale, cold hands into his pockets, waiting. "Hey boss! New prey!" Freddie heard, he smirked, the gangsters had come, ready to play his deadly.

"Aye, I have come to play" his said his now smoother, fluid-like voice, his eyes flashed a pale violet but turned dark purple again, he'd seen season 0 on this anime call "Yugioh" about this boy named Yugi, with an spirit inhabiting his body, who challenged people who'd done wrong to games called "Yami no game" which in English means "Dark game" it was actually an ancient Japanese game that no one plays anymore, until now…………

"It's game time….." he mimicked that dark spirits words, one gangster stared "Game? What game!?" he asked, Freddie smirked, "I challenge you to a yami no game" he explained coldly, the gangster smirked "I accept"

Bad move, very, very, **very, **_very, _very bad move

"The rules are simple" his eyes flashed as he grabbed a deck of poker cards from his pocket, "It's math; each of us will take 10 cards, you will draw 2 cards at a time, after adding the numbers together, if the first card is black you multiply it by 3, if the first card is red you multiply it by 2, if you draw a jack you have to skip a turn, if you get a joker it's an automatic lose, if you are male and you get a king you win the game, if you are female and you get a queen you automatically win, if you are male and get a queen you win that round, if you are female and get a king they win that round, whoever gets most rounds won in these five turns win" the gangster stared at him, "And I win?" he asked, Freddie smirked "If you win I will be your gangs slave, if I win I will decide your fate"

The game started

Freddy shuffled his deck, he handed 10 cards to the gangster and 10 for himself, "I'll go first" he declared with no complaints, he drew 2 cards, his first card was a black 2 of spades, his second was a red 3 of crystal, it made 5 and five times 3 was 15, he showed his cards to the gangster "15" he said coldly.

Now it was the gangsters turn, his first card was a red 4 of hearts, his second was a red 1 of diamond, 4+1=5 and 5x2=10, and he showed his cards to Freddy "It's a 10, I lose this round but it won't stay like that too long!"

Freddy calmly drew 2 cards, his first was a red 8 of crystal, his second was a black 6 of ace, 8+6=14, 14x3=42, he showed his cards to the gangster "42" he said calmly.

The gangster fumed before he drew his card and smirked, "I got a queen; I win this round!" Freddy didn't seem to care.

Freddie pulled out 2 card, he showed them the gangster "A king and queen, I win" he declared icily, the gangster gritted his teeth "Who cares!? Let's kill this loser!" he shouted, grabbed his switchblade pressed a button which made the knife come out, he ran to Freddy.

A silver tabby 'M' appeared on his forehead "The door of darkness has opened" the gangster suddenly had a lion made out of light pin him down with it's paw, growling at him "Your evil, stubbornness has lead to your demise, every time you inflict pain on someone you will feel it, including emotional pain, if you are to kill someone you to, will die, if you rape someone, you will feel the same pain, from inside and out"

The guy was engulfed by light before he blacked out, the lion disappeared, the others in his gang had ran away, Freddy smirked "That will teach you" and walked away, he was going to live with Carly from now on since his mother was now dead, his ears and tail disappeared, he changed back to normal, his clothes changed back but no one could ignore the air of confidence around him……

* * *

**Me: This is a slight yugioh/icarly crossover but who cares**

**Seto: Why am I here?**

**Me: Cuz you always going to be in this end chat with me Kaiba! **

**Freddy: Do I get to as well? **

**Me: Yup! And when I do something with warriors the cat doing the end-chat with me will be………Sandstorm! **

**Me: Please, please review! **


	2. ToraTsume

**Me: Growls**

**Freddie: Excuse her, she's had a bad day, she's had a killer headache the size of mars, she missed snack break, and this girl named Tionna knew she had a headache and threw a football at her head! She's snapping at everything except me, Jou, Shizuka and Mokuba! **

**Me: *Pounces on Nevel and tears him into shreds like a cat would a mouse***

**Kitty-Guardian: I may be Kitty-Guardian Dorothy, who is just one of her OC, that is only one of the reasons she called this account **_**Kitty**_**-**_**Guardian **_**Dorothy, she's acts like a cat.**

**Me: *Hisses, leaves Nevels remains and pounces on her yami***

**Kitty-Guardian: HIKARI! STOP IT!**

* * *

Freddie flipped the channels; he smirked when he came to the news_**. **_

**Reporter: **_**Today, a gang of rapists were found in a ally, castrated, heads shaved and their eyes looking as though they were taken out, as though they were never there, again this is most likely the work of Toratsume Seattle's hero of the night…….**_

"What I wouldn't do to meet that boy" purred Freddies former crush/best friend Carly Shay, ever since she had found out about 'Toratsume' she had drooled over him.

Freddie mentally laughed at this; if only Carly knew Toratsume was _him. _Yep Freddie was hero of Seattle; he called himself 'Toratsume' because of his powers. Tora was Japanese for Tiger and Tsume was Japanese for 'claw' so he was 'Tiger-Claw' having power of the cats.

This had gone on for a year, he and Sam got along more, iCarly was the most popular show on the internet, he only felt a dull twinge of pain in his chest when it came to the loss of his mother and Spencer had adopted both him and Sam as siblings, since Sam's mother died in a car accident, Spencer however, was now a well known artist and sold many sculptures and paintings that made them a quite wealthy, but they did not get greedy with it, instead they put it in their college fund, bills, shopping and emergencies.

Life was good as you can imagine except for one flaw; Freddie had yet to win over Sam's heart it seemed impossible to Freddie, and he had to hide his wings, tail and ears! It hurt to press his cat ears against his head, it pained him to force his dragon wings to fold and press against his back, it was easy for him to wrap his tail around his waist under his shirt though, and lucky for him people couldn't tell he had no human ears!

Ever since he had become Toratsume, his personality and appearance had changed. His hair was a shade darker, his eyes were bright, deep, hypnotic and charming, girls drooled and lusted him, his face was paler and more charming, he wore a punk-style black t-shirt, leather pants that also seemed punk style, he was the toughest fighter at school, but only if him, Carly or Sam were threatened, and he had kohl! (Kohl is something used in the middle east to darken the rims of eyelids, a cosmetic preparation, such as powdered antimony sulfide)

He had dated many girls in the year, but only for a short, thrill, it was nothing compared to the time he spent with Sam, and he wished that they could be together, but Sam hated him, even though they got along now he was sure she hated him.

Sam walked into the room; she used all of her strength to restrain herself from blushing, Freddie was there, she has had a huge crush on him ever since they met, he had lost interest in Carly a while ago, he was smarter than anyone in Seattle, California, most likely America and likely the world! He knew all languages even dead languages, he slept in class a lot and even answers question in his sleep whenever teachers asked him stuff, he corrected the mistakes of any teacher, he knew everything and everything about history, he didn't need to look at a science book to do a project, he knew practically anything! They even found out that he graduated from college before he could talk properly!

Why he still went to school no one really knew. Anyhow she loved Freddie, over the year she had changed; she was still one of the guys a.k.a a tomboy, but she was nicer, not a bully, she dressed in darker clothing, not black but things in dark shades, her eyes were bright and showed emotion, she was still a bottomless pit, she had grown more tan, her hair had straitened and turned chestnut brown with blonde highlights but had a reddish tint in it.

Her best friend Carly hadn't changed much but a lot at the same time; she had grown tan as well, she had red-contacts on all the time, her hair had gone from mahogany brown to bright black with mahogany brown highlights, she was still king and funny, after a while she had forgiven Nevel when he apologized for everything, he tried killing himself whenever she said she wished she was dead, but Carly saved him, they'd been dating ever since.

Sam had changed her last name from 'Puckett' to 'Shay' now that Spencer had adopted her as a sibling, but Freddie had kept the last name 'Benson' saying his whole family was dead so he had to kept the Benson family going, Sam wouldn't mind helping him with that………

Her and Freddie were siblings legally that's what made it so awkward, but Freddie said that Spencer had treated him like a brother and that was enough, Spencer could not be his brother but instead just be his friend and legal guardian, they were brothers by heart so what difference would it make?

Life was good to her, if only she could have the boy of her dreams .................................................................................................

Freddie listened to the news report

**_Reporter: I just git wird a gang is attacking a night school for children, they already have a first grader at gunpoint while some of the children are hiperpovilating, we hope that Toratsume will appear......._**

Freddie dashed up the stairs, when he got to the iCarly studio he opened the window and jumped out, dragon wings shot out of his back, his hair changed to silver, eyes were enchanting dark purple, his cat-ears popped out of his head, his clothes change to the black get-up with trench-coat, his skin went paler than a sheet, a curved v the color of black was under his eye; he was Toratsume

**Me: *Growls, hisses and snarls***

* * *

**Kitty-Guardian Dorothy: *covered in bloody gashes, bite marks and scratches* My hikari has to be the toughest thing on earth, I LOST ALL FEELING IN MY LEFT ARM! And she did that with her pinky! **

**Freddie: Read and review to get the authoress back to normal **

**Seto: PLEASE! **


	3. The game

**Me: I am really, truly, seriously SRRY I haven't updated!**

Freddie smiled as he gazed down at the now souless bodies of the gang members, the children had there memeories erased and he sent them into a peacful sleep. He flew out of the window and was surprised that he felt a tiny bit heavier.

He smirk when he remembered what happened while he was there.

**FLASHBACK**

_"I challenge you to a yami no game" Toratsume said calmy, one of the gang member, a 17-year-old with a bandana on his head, but stingy black hair and green eyes, smiled. "I'll take you on kid!" he cooed, "Careful boss! This kid means buisiness, he killed more gangsters than I have hair on my head!" warned a 14-year-old kid with a scarred face, amber eyes and brown hair. _

_"Tch! I bet all of the lives of my whole gang! Along with my own." the 17 year old said, his gang members flinched, th 14-year-old shook violently. "Very well, I bet my life, the rules of the games are simple" Freddie said as he grabbed a book._

_Suddenly a horazontal wooden pole appeared. "We will put a book on our head and walk across the board, everytime we pass, we get another book on our head. This continues untill us or a book falls. The one who drops a book or falls is the loser."_

_Toratsume placed a history book on his head and strode across the pole without the book even shifting with his movment. That's because he kept his head as still as a statue and made sure only his legs would shift._

_"I could do it a thousand times better than you, ya freak!" the gang leader cried, he put a history book on his head and walked fast across the pole, he almost fell but he shifted his body back in place and made it to the end._

_"Very good" Toratsume said, "I don't need your compliments!" the gang leader snapped. Toratsume ignored him and placed a math book on his head, we walked calmly across the pole and made it with no problem._

_The gang leader once again ran, he almost fell but he managed to hobble to the end. Toratsume, place a science book on his head and again made it across._

_The gang leader smirked and placed a science book on his head "I can't wait to bag ya, ya pussy!" he laughed pulling at the silver tabby ears on Toratsume's head. He ran acoss, but right as he got halfway, he didn't notice the crack in it this time and tripped, all 3 books fell to the ground with a loud thud, the gang leader fell with a thud of his body, a slap of his skin hitting the floor and a snap of a few of his ribs breaking._

_"Looks like the patient triumphs and the impatient falls hard" Toratsume said as he sent the gang leaders soul to his collection of evil souls. He neared to the other gang member, some tried to run, but stayed in place with dark magic, suddenly the 14-year-old stood infront of the other gang members, his amber eyes were filled with fear but he said "I-I won't let you hurt them!" he tried to make himself intimadating with a growl but somming from him it was like a small growl of a puppy that couldn't catch its tail._

_"Your soul is not bad, not at all, your soul is pure, why do you stand with gangs?" Toratsume asked, the 14-year-old trembled "They s-said they w-wouldn't l-let b-bullies pick on m-me any-more" he sputtered, "You are confused aren't you? You are lying, you didn't join them for that, but it is because you have no other option? Because you are a street kid who needs companionship and family, shelter and food to go on? Your father kicked you out of the house at a young age didn't he?" _

_"I-I" the amber-eyes gangster said before Toratsume interupting "Calm yourself, there are those who care who won't bet your life in a game, go somewhere else, but first sleep, sleep untill your spirit heals" suddenly the 14 year old fell to the groun in a heap, sleeping._

_He took the souls of the others, and put it with the other evil souls. "Sleep as well children, you shall not remember this once you wake in the morning" all the children fell asleep on the corner they were all huddled in._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Toratsume landed on the tope of his apartment building, as soon as he started to walk there was a thud, he turned around and his eyes widened, a 12-year-old girl with dark hair and red eyes was on the ground she'd clung to his back.....................................

**Me: CLIFFY!**


	4. The angel and streetpunk

**Me: Trying to update as much as my hands can type!**

* * *

"What are you doing here!?" Freddie roared like the great lion, his purple eyes burned with unasked questions. The 6th grader shook her head her hair splaying around her head. "Hey calm down will ya? I'll explain if ya calm down, so just cool ya jets." she said icily, then again, that seemed to be her _voice._

Freddie calmed down, as he un-tensed she opened her mouth to speak and did just that. "I'm not one of those kids from that school, I'm actually one of the gang members, my name is....Well I forgot my name, but the gang called me "Owl" or "Fox" or "Kitty". I was dumped on the streets when I was 3 so some gang adopted me and turned me into a perfect fighting machine who felt no pain inside or out. Physically, Emotionally and internally. I was also forced to do all kinds of educational studying, if you couldn't read a dictionary in 5 minutes, beating, if you couldn't type a 100 word story in 3 minutes, beating, and the list goes on and on....." her eyes darkened making them the ebony shade.

"Anyways that guy who you just sent off to dreamland and earased his memories- that was my best friend, Kyte Megumi and you erased his memories of the gang! He'll forget me and I'll have no one! I'm here to get my _revenge! _A free-style fight, and your magic games or fancy strenth of the cats. For once I am done with you, things will switch!" she cried and sprange at him.

Freddie didn't move knowing she wouldn't move him not even a germ-length with his strong body, hello he was magic with the strenth of every creature of cats kin, it was like a mouse trying to move a mountain.

So you can imagine his shock when she, in mid-air grabbed his shoulders and rammed him to the ground, she growled and puched his straight in the face. Over and over, she began to frantically claw it, leaving bloody gashes, Freddie cringed in pain before his wits returned.

He managed to grab her shoulders and tried to push her off, but her bloodcurtiling red eyes scared him enough to make his senses and wits disapear all at once.

"Enough Scarlet child, leave the hero alone." A voice instructed, the back of the girls jaket was picked up and she was tossling in mid air "**LEAVE ME ALONE DOROTHY! I'M GONNA KILL 'IM!!**" Scarlet screamed as a girl about 12 years of age appeared, "Enough Scarlet, this boy is of no ill will, if he'd known he would have spared the boys memories, but no memories truley disapear, I managed to save his about you and that's it for his gang memories"

The girl was floating in mid air, clad in a silver angel gown. Her eyes were red, her hair was dark and long, she was paler than any shade of white Freddie had ever seen. Out of her head poked dusky brown ears with white spots in the back, out of her back stuck dark dragon wings and she had a tail oddly enough, a black dragon tail.

"Whateva'," Scarlet said sticking her tounge out "Ya say _Aneki_" she hissed out the last 3 words sarcastically.

**"**Many questions swarm your head young Fredward, but the answers will soon come**" **the angel-kitty-dragon thing said before Freddie's world went dark......


	5. Thinking and Dreaming

Sam sighed, Where was Freddie? He'd been gone all night, and now she was worried. Her heart twinged when a bunch of possibilies ran through her head; maybe he was seeing someone. She bit her lips as she put two and two together.

His sudden change in behavior in the past year, his new attractive looks, the times he kept disapearing; namly around the night, or how secretive he'd been acting. He _**was**_ seeing someone! But who? No girl had been acting particuar around him. The only person who seemed to act weird aroung Freddie was Gibby...

Sam's eyes widened, was Freddie...Gay? Gay for Gibby? She shook her head, no, it couldn't be true! Then again... They acted odd around each other, like they had a huge secret. They often disapeared during school. And usually whenever Freddie wasn't around; neithyer was Gibby.

Horror twisted on Sam's face and her heart dropped. If Freddie was gay and with Gibby, that meant he would never consiter being with her! Throwing herself on the couch, her mind swarmed with her usualy day-dreams of what could be...

_"Shh" Freddie soothed and continued to lead the blind-folded Sam. "What are you going to show me?" Sam asked confused. "You'll see" Freddie purred and continued to lead her, hand-and-hand. "Okay, open your eyes!" Freddie said and took the blind-fold off for her. Sam gasped; everything was so...so...Beautiful!_

_They weren't in Seattle, no, they're wasn't wilderness like this in Seattle. They were in a moonlit clearing with white flowers everywhere, that glowed a ghostly silver under the moonlight, it complemented the dark sky and full moon. _

_"Oof!" Sam said and she was suddenly pulled against him, resting his chin on her soft, sweet-smelling hair he smiled. "I found it just for us, only us..." a hint of Lust was in his voice. "Us?" Sam squeked. Widening his smile, Freddie cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss._

_Time stopped for a romantical pause, the frosty leaves falling from the tree's seemed to be suspended in the air. The moon lit brighter and brighter untill it looked like it's light was glowing the Earth itself. Dew stopped dripping from the flowers and glistened._

_Once they pulled apart Freddie whispered in her ear "Sam? Sam! Can you hear me? Sam!"_

Sam shook her head and she faced her best friend Carly "Err...Sorry!" Sam apologized "I was just daydreaming" Carly rolled her eyes "Was it about the canadian bacon again, Sam?" she asked with a small giggle. "Yeah..The canadian bacon" Sam trailed off. "Anyways, show starts in 10 minutes, have you seen Freddie?" Carly asked.

Sam shook her head "No" she said. Carly sighed "I swear, something up with Freddie, whatever it is, he isn't telling us!"

"I know..." Sam whispered


	6. Them

Frieddie opened his eyes and he faced the street-punk girl again; but she was like him. Her red eyes were sharp to a point and narrow with slits for puils, her teeth were two rowed and shark-like, scarley black wings stuck from her back and she sported a scaley dark tail as well. Her fingers were replaced by long black claws that seemed to have a stub of finger-flesh in the bottom.

She wasn'tn dressed as she was before; her attire changed like his did, a black sleeveless shirt with the logo of a golden dragon on it, a red cloak over itthat somehow hung on her shoulders with no sleeves and black jeans with silver chains and electric-blue flamed pattern

Freddie's mouth hung open and he gaped like a fish "You're..." he trailed.

"That's right," the girl said "I'm like you" her voice was completely stoic.

"That's why you were strong" he comfirmed

The dark angel-girl seemed to fold out of nowhere. "I have brought you both together...To speak to both of you" she whispered.

The punk girl snorted; like a dragon, smoke puffed out of her nose "Whatever Hootryd (Dorothy's name is now Hootryd)" she grumbeled, her tone was still sotic and empty

"Now, more of you will appear soon as well" the angel girl 'Hootryd' said.

And like mist in the cold air, people folded in to the scene, almost as though they had fadded from another.

"Gibby" Freddie said, nodding at his friend.

Gibby smiled widely; showing his canines and insisors, Gibby had black bat ears with leathery black bat wings; Gibby a vampire bat. But he was dressed in moonlight silver-white-gray clothing that consisted of a hoodie and sweatpants; if he tipped the hood enough to cover his entire face, he could blend in perfectly in the night.

Other appeared;

Sam's ex-boyfriend Jonah, his normally spiked-up dark brown hair was spiked down at the tips was otherwise straite, dark circles were around his eyes while his skin was clammy making him look dead; long, broad, pointed wings with creamy white feathers stuck out from his back with dark silver markings. Long tail feathers sported from his lower back and his eyes were complete ebony. His transformation left his feet being talons with hooked claws. He was dressed in a long black-and-white striped shirt with saggy newpaper-pattern jeans.

Nevel, very long gray fox ears with rusty tones, his hair shot up in different directions and was bright rust-red. His eyes were dark olive and narrowingly large. He had a long yellowish-gray and bushy fox tail dragging behind him. He wore a black tank-top with several leather cuffs along his wrists and blue jeans, he wore a leather collar with sharp fragments of metal hanging from it in unnamed charms.

Freddie, the silver-tabby

The street-girl, the dragon

Gibby, the vampire bat

Jonah the Gryrfalcon

Nevel, the Kit-Fox

Finally, the last person appeared; thick brunette hair now pepper-black with salt-white highlights, his eyes were now dark-rimmed, wide and gold. Tufts of feathers rose from his head like horns, feathery brown wings sported from his back. He was dressed in a black-and-dark purple attire; black cloth bands along his arms, black chain around his neck with purple metalic bone-charms hanging from it, he wore a dark purple t-shirt with a long-sleeved black undershirt and black jeans.

The oldest, the 'leader' of them (Save for the street-girl) Spencer, the great-horned owl


End file.
